


I need you

by Melime



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, References to Suicide, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce witness something that reminds him of his suicide attempt, Tony doesn't know what to say to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Preciso de você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502472) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> If you find any mistakes, please let me know.

In his defense, Tony had to say that he had done everything to don’t think about what Bruce said. The past was the past, it was simple. And he couldn’t say that the blamed him for being so desperate, with everything that had happened. No, while Bruce was happy and working with him, there was no reason to recall his former dreary thoughts.

 

That was Tony’s intention.

 

The problem, as he should have foreseen, was that things rarely went out as planned. That was why he didn’t like to make plans in the first place.

 

They were leaving the lab in the middle of the morning, having spent the whole night finishing their latest project. Both were exhausted but still excited talking about the repercussions of their latest creation. Tony didn’t even remember why they had decided to go down to one of the other floors of research and development, but later wished they had not done so.

 

The place was so quiet that the shot sounded extremely loud. As someone who not only does not fear, as actively seeks danger, Tony’s first instinct was to run to the sound’s source. He didn’t know that employee, and had no idea why he had shot himself in the head, moreover in the office.

 

Tony was telling JARVIS to call the police when he noticed Bruce, just standing in the doorway, in a complete state of shock. When he moved toward him, the other ran off. Tony came in as the elevator doors were closing, and almost thought about ordering the elevator back to the floor. However, he was at a particular moment of good sense, and decided to give him some space.

 

It was only much later, after police had finished their questions, that he allowed himself to return to worrying about Bruce. Not that his thoughts have strayed from him even for a minute, but now he couldn’t think of anything else. He hadn’t heard anything from him since early morning, and the sun was beginning to set. He thought to ask to JARVIS where he was, but then he saw that his feet had taken him to Bruce’s door, without him noticing. He wasn’t used to doing things without realizing it, at least not while sober, so he got a little annoyed. But it didn’t cost anything to check it out.

 

The room was dark, and quiet enough to seem empty. In one corner, huddled against the wall, Bruce was crying with his face hidden by his arms. Tony felt a pang; he was probably there since the morning. He cursed himself for letting the police take so much of his time, when he was supposed to be here.

 

He sat on the floor and wrapped one arm around the shrunken body. He allowed Bruce to clinging tightly against his shirt and fall apart in tears. He didn’t know what to say, he had never faced a similar situation. He allowed him to cry until his usual calm could return.

 

It was Bruce who first spoke.

 

"I’ve tried to do that to myself." he said with awe, as if the very idea was disgusting.

 

He had already seen thousands of people die, but never like this. It was then that Tony understood what had disturbed him: he was seeing himself there, what would be the consequences of his act if The Other Guy hadn’t spat the bullet.

 

He was speechless, had no idea how he should react. He cursed himself again for being so bad with feelings, wishing that he could do something, _anything_ , to make him feel better. He felt the need to say something, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

 

"Stay with me." he said squeezing the other harder. "Just ... Stay here with me. I need you. Don’t think any more about it. I need you to be here with me. "

 

It sounded more like a love declaration than he intended at first, but once he finished speaking he realized how true his words were. He placed a soft kiss on the top of the other’s head. Later he would think of what he had just said, and of what they would do next. Now, all that mattered was to push the other as hard as possible against his chest to make sure he was still there.

 

Bruce couldn’t answer. All he did was wrap his arms around Tony's neck, burying his face against the other one’s shoulder.

 

Nothing was done for a long period. The night had been and gone. And when the sun started rising, they were still in the same position. Seeking comfort, sleeping in each other's arms.


End file.
